


I need you

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha tells Bruce she's leaving, both of them leave things unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Eight. Based on the prompt "Sanctuary + Things you didn’t say at all"

“You’re not healed, your wounds are still fresh. You can’t go on another mission right now,” Bruce said for what felt like the hundredth time today.

“I’m fine,” Natasha said, throwing some clothes into her bag.

“Please, just two more days,” he pleaded.

“Fury needs me,” she replied, not looking at him.

 _I need you_ , he thought, too afraid to say it out loud.

She’d been staying at Stark Tower for a little over a week, recovering from relatively severe burns and all that time together had been a wake-up call for Bruce. He’d realised that what he felt for her wasn’t friendship, like with Pepper; it was more. More than he had ever bargained for. Of course, he couldn’t tell her that he felt this way, but having her around was a type of sanctuary for him. He didn’t have to pretend with her, he didn’t have to hide his darkness. He felt whole.

He couldn’t think of anything to say to her that would convince her to stay, so he left her alone and went to hide in his lab. He opened his laptop screen and just stared at it. His sadness and his anger blinded him to science. A few times, he tried to get himself to focus, but it was helpless.

“Bruce?” Natasha whispered, walking into the lab.

He looked at her, but didn’t say anything.

“You really want to leave things like this?” she asked.

He took a deep breath, faced her, and replied, “No. Of course not.” _I’m just going to miss you._

“This is my job. My mission. I can’t abandon Fury.” _As much as I’d like to stay._

“I know. You’re a good agent,” Bruce replied. 

“I’ll be back. This one’s easy. In and out. A week at most.”

“Well, I’ll be here if you need medical assistance.” _Or late nights on the couch watching Parks and Recreation._

“Be safe, Doctor Banner,” she said, leaving the lab. _I’ll miss you._

\--

It had been six days after Natasha had left that Jarvis informed Bruce that Agent Romanoff had returned. This time she was unharmed, and Jarvis seemed just as relieved as Bruce.

He headed to the kitchen, where Jarvis had told him she was, and watched her cooking.

“How long are you gonna stand there?” she asked, her back to him.

“Just a minute. Didn’t want to interrupt all this,” he replied, gesturing to the food all over the kitchen.

“I’m hungry. Haven’t eaten properly in days,” she replied, turning to him.

“Is that why you came back? The food?” Or was it for me?

“Something like that.” _Nothing like that._

“How are you?” he asked, sitting at the table and watching her eat.

“Good, a little tired, but no serious injuries.” _Sad because I missed our talks._

“That’s good. I’d ask about the mission, but I’m guessing I shouldn’t?”

“Probably not. What’s been going on here?”

“Pepper and Tony are back from vacation. Came back a week early because Tony felt inspired. Maria’s been by a few times, and she’s doing really well at Stark. Thor’s taken up football, which is fun.”

_Maria? Was something going on between him and Maria? They barely know each other._

“I’ll be that’s fun to watch,” Natasha replied.

There was a comfortable silence as Bruce stole some of Natasha’s food and they ate.

“So, why did you really come back?” he asked, after they’d finished eating.

“Got to lay low for a while. I upset some people.” _For you, you idiot._

“Well, it’s good to have you back.”


End file.
